


Familial Ties

by Selena Barton (sel_barton)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sel_barton/pseuds/Selena%20Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's Day drabble. For those curios about the choice of a Pagoda Tree, I was drawn to the label of Guilty Chinese Scholartree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familial Ties

Wufei dusted the dirt from his hands and looked at the flowers he'd planted around the base of the Pagoda Tree. He gave a sad smile before standing and turning back to the door.

“It's lovely,” Trowa said as he leaned in the doorway.

The soft nod the closest thing to a thank you he could manage at the moment.

“I'd like to understand,” Trowa offered, not exactly a question or a request.

“It's been ten years since it happened,” he said softly. He didn't have to say what it was; Trowa could see it on his face and think back. Ten years since L5 had been destroyed.

“Were they a part of your childhood?” Trowa asked as Wufei reached the door. He reached out enough to let his fingers brush against Wufei's hand in a sign of comfort and support.

Wufei nodded, “Tradition really. A mother would plant a lily when her child left, and we would give our mothers carnations on mother's day.”

Trowa nodded his understanding and hugged Wufei. Wufei didn't have to explain farther. The ten lilies and ten carnations said it all.


End file.
